Linda Skidmore
Linda Katherine Skidmore is the mother of Jonah and Katherine Skidmore, and the wife of Michael Skidmore. She does not learn of her children's time travel adventures or the fact that Jonah is a missing child from history until Redeemed. ''The Missing Series Found Linda retrieves the mail and gives Jonah an envelope addressed to him. Jonah reads its contents only to find out that it is another strange letter, the second one he received that day. Later, Linda and Michael take Jonah and Katherine to visit FBI agent James Reardon to meet with him and get information on Jonah's adoption. However, Reardon rudely refuses to give them any meaningful information and even threatens them by saying Jonah could potentially be deported if they investigate his adoption any further. One month later on October 28, Linda and Michael take Jonah, Katherine, and Chip to the adoption conference at Clarksville Valley High School. Sent Jonah, Katherine, and Chip return from the Time Cave and are reunited with Linda and Michael at the adoption conference. Linda and Michael are completely unaware that the three of them traveled through time or that they were nearly kidnapped. Torn In the epilogue, Jonah and Katherine clear out the refrigerator throughout the week following their trip to 1600 and 1611, where they were unable to sufficiently feed themselves for days. An oblivious Linda comments on how she didn't expect growing teenagers to eat this much. Risked Linda helps Jonah and Katherine research Alexei and Anastasia Romanov, and tells them about the recent discovery of their remains. She is under the impression they are studying The Russian Revolution for a school project. Revealed Linda asks Katherine how she got a picture of Charles Lindbergh in their living room on her phone. Shortly after Katherine is kidnapped by Lindbergh, Linda and Michael inexplicably unage into teenagers. While Michael takes advantage of his youth and acts immature, Linda demands Jonah for answers. Shortly after, JB and Angela, also unaged into teenagers, arrive at the Skidmore house and the former tranquilizes Linda and Michael, allowing Angela and himself to talk with Jonah without disruption. The three of the drive to the Time Cave in Angela's car with Jonah's sedated parents in the trunk. They remain in the Time Cave sedated while Jonah, JB, and Angela travel to 1932. Before confronting Charles Lindbergh about not trusting Gary and Hodge, Jonah asks Angela to let him say goodbye to his parents, in case he fails and time collapses. Jonah tells his parents he is going to travel through time and he may never see them again. However, due to the delirious state they are in caused by unaging and being tranquilized by JB, Linda and Michael do not understand the seriousness of the situation and believe Jonah is just playing a game. When Jonah and Jordan meet for the first time, Linda and Michael, like Katherine, have memories of both Jonah and Jordan being part of their family. Redeemed Jonah, Katherine, Chip, JB, and Angela attempt to explain time travel to Linda, Michael, and Jordan, specifically the separate and blended dimensions of time that resulted in Jonah and Jordan growing up apart. Jordan angrily rejects the explanation and uses JB's Elucidator to send him family and himself to the future. Shortly after, Linda and Michael are frozen in time and trapped inside a Time Hollow by Second. Linda and Michael are reaged by Second/Kevin and accompany Jordan to Curtis Rathbone's office, along with Jonah, Katherine, Chip, JB, and Angela. Despite everybody being frozen by Rathbone, they manage to defeat him. In the epilogue, Linda and Michael adopt Kevin as their third son. They are also shown to now be good friends with Angela and Hadley. Description It is stated in ''Found that she loves gardening and would never move no matter what. In Revealed, she mentions that she was a tomboy when she was teenager. Due to the fact that she resembled Katherine as a teenager, it can be assumed that she also has blonde hair. Appearances * Found (Book One) * Sent (Book Two) * Torn (Book Four) * Risked (Book Six) * Revealed (Book Seven) * Redeemed (Book Eight) Category:Supporting Character Category:Jonah's Family